Warugaki ①
' ---- '''Released' December 8, 2010 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2009-2010 Length 56:35 Label Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Albums Chronology ---- Next: S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 (2012) ---- Singles from Warugaki 1 ---- 1. "aMa no Jaku" 2. "Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai" 3. "Suki-chan" 4. "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!" 5. "Yume Miru Fifteen" 6. "◯◯ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" 7. "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama"]] Warugaki 1 (悪ガキッ①; Bad Brats 1) is the first album released by S/mileage. The album was released in both limited and regular editions, the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win tickets to one of the album's release events. The album reached #18 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 11,848 copies. This is the first and only album to include only the first generation of S/mileage. Tracklist CD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ; My Friend's Beautiful Mom that Works at the Same Hourly Pay) #Odorou yo (踊ろうよ; Let's Dance) #Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi (女ばかりの日曜日; Girls-Only Sunday) #Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳; A Dreaming 15-Year-Old) #Shooting Star (シューティングスター) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) #Suki-chan (スキちゃん) #Gakkyuu Iinchou (学級委員長; Class President) #Shikkari Shite yo! Mou (しっかりしてよ! もう; Get a Grip, Already!) #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (オトナになるって難しい!!!; Becoming an Adult is Difficult!!!) #Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい; Even Though We Have a Date Tomorrow, I Want to Hear Your Voice Soon) #aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく; Contradictory) Limited Edition DVD #Yume Miru Fifteen (Web Mix Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Wada Ayaka Ver. #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Maeda Yuuka Ver. #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Fukuda Kanon Ver. #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! featuring Ogawa Saki Ver. #Album Jacket Shooting Making (アルバムジャケット撮影メイキング) #Yume Miru Fifteen (TV-SPOT AR Ver.) 18TYPE #S/mileage Twitter Course (スマイレージ Twitter 講座) #Twitter Hashtag Course (Twitterハッシュタグ講座) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (last album), Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (last album) Song Information Lyrics and Music for all songs: Tsunku #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Odorou yo #*Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Rap Lyrics: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki #Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi #*Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke #Yume Miru Fifteen #Shooting Star #*Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: CHINO #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #Suki-chan #Gakkyuu Iinchou #*Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: CHINO #Shikkari Shite yo! Mou #*Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Takumi Masanori #*Chorus: CHINO #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! #Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai #aMa no Jaku Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales (as of 2011): 14,791 Total Sales in 2010: 11,848 Total Sales in 2011: 2,943 External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Odorou yo, Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi, Shooting Star, Gakkyuu Iinchou, Shikkari Shite yo! Mou Category:S/mileage Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:2010 Releases Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:Highest Selling Album Category:2010 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs